


compatibility

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were drift-compatible; he was not. And it nearly broke him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> – posted on tumblr like 12930192 years ago but bc i removed it i thought it should go here.  
> – WHAT EVEN IS PROOFREADING

The shrill tone of the alarm rang clear and crisp, blaring warningly alongside the flashing red light lighting up the room as a feminine figure slipped out of bed hurriedly. "Damn monsters. Can't they pick civil times to show up?" she huffed irritably, the other figure in the bed shifted towards her, chuckling softly.

Makoto reached a large hand out, running his fingers through her crimson hair. "Be careful," he sighed softly, palm coming to a rest on her cheek. Her eyes closed briefly as she held his hand there, taking comfort in the warmth before a barely-there knock on the door broke the comfortable air between the two.

"Kou, we need to go," called a voice from beyond the door. 

"I'm coming Haru!" called the girl, red eyes flitting back to her lover and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll get that bastard and be back before sunrise."

When she left the room, scent trailing behind her, Makoto let out deep breath, bringing his fingers to a clasp in front of his face. It was almost a ritual, to pray for her safe return.

_ Please, God. Protect them. _

* * *

_Careful Haru, this is a fast one!_

Gou's right arm lashed out in sync with her partner's, the mecha they controlled mimicking their movements, a mechanical fist colliding with the Kaiju's jaw. It was thrown back into the stormy water, humongous form flailing.

_Kou, now!_

Releasing two blasts from their plasma cannon, the Jaeger lunged forward after it had stunned the creature, grasping its head in a steel grasp as it shrieked and struggled. Nearly yelling at the strain, the two pilots pulled sharply, a loud creaking and the roars of the Kaiju foretelling of its incoming demise.

_Just a little…bit more._

With a final wrench and a shout from both pilots, the monster's head parted with its body, which crashed into the ocean without further ado. Flinging the head aside, the exhausted pair turned towards shore, intent on a catching up with a night's worth of sleep. Waves parted as giant legs moved steadily through the water and a peace fell into place between the two.

_When were you going to tell me he proposed?_

Haru's quiet thought pierced through the silence.

She should've known better than to try to keep a secret from her partner but her eyes lowered nonetheless.  _I…! He…! A week ago._

The dark-haired boy remained taciturn, offering a nod as they continued back to the Shatterdome. The speaker crackled to life: "Good work out there, Tidal Clarus," congratulated Mikoshiba, a young sergeant who piloted another Jaeger in base.

_Haru, I just… I didn't know how to tell you._

His deep blue gaze flashed to her briefly, the slightest hint of hurt tinting his orbs. _He loves you._ The statement made her eyes sting as she bobbed her head in agreement. _And you love him too._

A tear slipped down her face, but she was beyond shame in front of Haru. _I do. But… I'm afraid, Haru. What if one day I don't come back? What if it ends up being the wrong thing for both of us?_

The boy paused, mulling over her concerns.

_It… hurts him when he is unable to be by your side. He wants to protect you, to be your partner, but he can't. Don't let him suffer anymore without you, afraid he'll lose you at any minute._

Hearing Haru speak those words made Gou's decision clearer to her than ever and she strengthened her resolve as they entered the protection of the Shatterdome.

* * *

"Mako!"

No matter how many times he saw her in the pilot uniform, it never failed to take his breath away to see the thick fabric clinging to her petite form. He hugged her, momentarily lifting her completely off the ground, her squeals echoing through the hallway. 

Moving herself closer to him, a quick kiss to the cheek was his only warning before she shifted towards his ear.

Her whisper was brief. "Yes."

He didn't need to be in the Drift with her to understand what she meant. Eyes wide and shining, he pulled back to look her in the face, expression almost incredulous. A nod was all he needed to affirm her feelings, and he pulled her into another tight hug, nuzzling at her hair affectionately.

Over her shoulder, Makoto's eyes met with those of his best friend, face impassive as ever but his blue irises still gleamed with emotion.

_Thank you, Haru_.


End file.
